Absolution's Reign
by Dragonstar1715
Summary: The tale of Draco Carvhall, a teenager with a forgotten past. Relearning his role as a Keyblade master of Twilight, he and his friends must battle old foes in a new war to protect the worlds and the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts
1. Reign's Beginning

**Chapter 1: Reign's Beginning**

Draco had been spending the last week on vacation at the beach with his family after enduring a grueling year of high school at the Twilight Town High School. He was sitting on the beach lounging around listening to his MP3's while everyone else was swimming having fun, then he heard his sister yell out "Hey Draco, come on in the water's great!"

Draco thought "Oh well… why not?" He put away his things and put his swimsuit on and jumped in. After an hour of swimming everyone got out and Draco went to go and get changed into his regular clothes, a black dragon shirt with the words "Teneo thy Fatum" which was Latin for "Know thy Destiny" and a pair of blue denim jeans.

After he had finally finished changing, when he heard his sister scream. In desperation he yanked the door open yelling "What's going on?" he gasped as he looked out, hundreds of black shadows surrounded his family. He quickly ran to his bag and pulled out a pair of burst handguns which he always carried with him and started firing at them but the bullets went right through them. Draco kept firing and firing until one of the shadows knocked him into a sand bank, he yelled in pain and saw all of the shadows coming towards him his family started to yell for help but no one came.

As he sat there watching the shadows come ever closer he thought to himself solemnly "This is it for me" as his family continued to yell for help. Then, in a split second all of the shadow leapt on him and Draco found himself being overcome with darkness. But just before darkness had completely overcome him, a bright light shined in front of him.

From the light, he heard a voice saying "Don't give up, you have the power to defeat the darkness within you!"

The bright light knocked all of the shadows away and he stood up feeling re-energized, and then a blade appeared in his hand. Draco jumped back for a second and then stared at the blade, it was white with a gold chain running down it and also had a gold handle and was shaped like a key. As he stared at it he felt a strange power flowing through him, then his arm lifted itself and he yelled something as if something was controlling him. The force of the yell caused several shadows to disappear and then hearts floated up into the air from the dark shadows.

He stood there amazed and then heard a voice in his head saying "Absolution" he looked at the blade and said "So this blade is called Absolution, well then… it's payback time!" he took the blade in both hands and rushed at the shadows. One at a time he destroyed the dark shadows with his blade with ease as his family stood there in disbelief after he finished the last one was destroyed he stood there relieved, but then more shadows appeared he leapt back saying "There's more of these things?!".

He then thought of what happened before about how he destroyed several of them by yelling, he figured that this blade gave him some sort of psychic powers. Thinking this he raised his right arm and yelled hard and all of them disappeared, but more shadows appeared in their place. He kept yelling at them, destroying wave after wave of shadows and after the last wave disappeared he fell to the ground exhausted, as he saw his family rushing over towards him.

They ran over to him, looking in disbelief his sister yelled "What on earth just happened, what where those things?"

"I don't know but whatever they were, they're gone now" he replied exhaustingly.

"You aren't hurt are you?" his mother asked.

"I'm fine mum, just a bit exhausted " Draco replied

He just started to catch his breath when the ground started to shake, "What now?" he groaned. Out of the ocean, a huge monster rose, but it seemed different from the other creatures.

His sister said in a panicking voice "another one?"

Draco quickly replied, "No, this one is different from those other creatures", Draco knew that this monster wasn't the same as the shadows because he could sense that this being only had half a heart still he tried to lift up his blade but he had used the last of his energy destroying the shadows.

"We have to get out of there quickly" Draco exclaimed.

his family agreed and his dad lifted him up and carried him to the train station which quite far, they tried to run as fast as they could but the creature was rapidly approaching from behind, then his dad dropped him out of exhaustion and the creature was soon towering over them. Draco tried to lift his blade again but still had not recovered his strength from the battle before, the creature stared at them leering, then it reached down to try and grab Draco but before it could do so it just disappeared. With a strange black and white mist, quickly dissapating from the creature as it vanished into thin air. Standing in the monsters place was a teenager about the same age as him he wore a black jumpsuit similar to those a drifter would wear and carried a long dark blade.

The teenager walked over to Draco and said "Are you all right?"

Draco replied "I'm okay, thanks for saving us"

"No need to thank me" he replied

Then Draco's sister said " It's you, it's nice to see you again"

"Wait, you know him?" Draco asked confusingly.

"She does know me yes, in a way" the teenager replied to his question.

"Well whatever, anyway who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you round here before" Draco commented.

"Oh I'm sorry my apologies my name is Xonic, Xonic Cryoliz and I live in Twilight Town, same as you" Xonic explained. "That's an interesting blade you have there where did you acquire it?" he enquired, pointing at the gleaming white and gold blade.

"I don't know, there were these shadow creatures before and they attacked me, and when I thought I was done for a bright light appeared and this blade appeared in my hand" Draco explained.

After hearing this Xonic appeared deep in thought and said in a soft voice, "So your keyblade has returned to you".

"Keyblade? What's a Keyblade?" Draco asked.

Xonic turned towards Draco and explained, "A Keyblade is a sacred blade given only to those who are pure in heart in, light, darkness or even of the twilight, which you have been chosen as"

Draco was stunned and then asked "But what was it that I did before? I just yelled and those shadows disappeared".

"Each keyblade has it's own special effect or ability, in your case it seemed to bestow you with what seemed to be psychic abilities and that is an ability not common in keyblades" Xonic explained and then said in a low voice with a hint of disbelief "Hmm I guess his magic was stronger than I thought"

Draco sat there trying to figure out what was going on but he thought that it could wait for later and asked "Look Xonic would you be able to help us get back to Twilight Town? Because we're exhausted from trying to get away from those… things".

"Sure" Xonic replied, he lead Draco and his family to the Train Station while Draco's parents struggled to carry him to the station because he was still tired from before. When they reached the station Xonic turned around and said "Well here we are", "Look Draco if you need to discuss this matter some more in private come and see me at my house and I'll tell you everything. Who knows you and me might become good friends" Xonic began to say then lowered his voice and said "Or you'll might end up remembering those memories"

Draco heard and said "Wait a minute what do you mean-" But was cut off by Xonic saying "Well, so long!" and vanished in front of their eyes. And with that they boarded the train, and travelled home after a more than hectic day at the beach.


	2. Legend of the Keyblade

**Chapter 2: Legend of the Keyblade**

After the incident at Twilight Beach, Draco and his family returned home to Twilight Town. When they arrived they saw that Draco's best friend Roxas was hanging around the station as if waiting for them even though they weren't due back for another few days. Draco had partially regained his strength and was able to walk again but his legs felt like jelly but despite this he was able to keep his balance as he was getting off. As they got off Roxas spotting them and ran over, seeing Draco and how badly hurt he was, Roxas exclaimed "Draco! What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure, but at least all of us made it back in one piece". Draco replied

Roxas stood there stunned seeing how badly hurt Draco was then Roxas said "Oh! Draco a guy named Xonic came to see me about half an hour before you got here and told me to tell you that when you are feeling better you go see him at his house you know the mansion near the Tram Plaza".

"Thanks for telling me Roxas" Draco replied with a smile as his dad carried him home to their house in Sunset Terrace. For the next few days Draco stayed at home recovering from the brutal attack at Twilight Beach and thinking about what Xonic wanted to see him about. About four days after the incident Draco fully healed and was able to move around without any pain, he remembered what Roxas had said and started to walk towards the station to go to the Tram Plaza. When he arrived at the station he saw that Roxas was there waiting for him, Roxas saw Draco and said "Hey Drac, you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm feeling better now" Draco replied with a smile.

"Well I thought about it and I decided that I want to go with you to see Xonic" Roxas said.

"What for?" Draco asked.

"Because I want to find out what happened and why he wants to see for" Roxas explained. Draco smiled and they both got on the train.

On the train Draco explained a partial truth of what happened making up that Xonic saved him and leaving out that he acquired the Keyblade; Absolution, "You say that Shadowy creatures plus a large black and white creature attacked you?" Roxas said "They sound an awfully lot like the Heartless and Half-Hearts".

Draco was stunned when Roxas said this and immediately asked, "What are Heartless and Half-Hearts?"

Roxas turned towards Draco and said, "The heartless and Half-Hearts I'll let Xonic explain that because he know more than I do, but I would like to tell you about another creature that existed: Nobodies." "Nobodies are creatures created from the empty shell of the victim who had their hearts taken by heartless, the body begins to act with a mind of it's own despite not having a heart". Roxas added " And because a nobody has no heart means that they have no feelings, they cannot feel happiness, sadness or even anger" Roxas continued explaining "Even though nobodies do not possess hearts they are far more intelligent than heartless because the heartless act purely on instinct whereas nobodies can think and plan, strategize their moves"

They arrived at the station and headed towards the mansion as Roxas continued explaining, he saw Roxas pause for a moment then Roxas said "Even though most nobodies become these white creatures, in certain cases it is possible for a nobody to retain their human form if they possessed a strong enough heart".

As Roxas finished Draco wondered why Roxas knew so much about these creatures and then had to ask, "Roxas how is it that you know so much about heartless and particularly nobodies Roxas?" as they entered the woods they both stopped.

Roxas looked at Draco and said "Draco, I must ask you to please do not be alarmed about what I am about to tell you, but the reason I know so much about the nobodies is because… I am one myself".

Draco felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Roxas saying those words and stuttered "B-But how Roxas?".

Roxas explained "A few years ago a Keyblade master by the name of Sora lost his heart protecting his friends and from that I was created. However Sora's feelings for his friends were so strong that he was able to keep his heart and turned back into his regular self again, but unlike other nobodies in the past I can feel emotions so I am not as empty as other nobodies. Also because I am his nobody I can also wield the power of the Keyblade" and saying this he stretched his arms out and as if out of nowhere two keyblades appeared, one in each hand.

Draco looked at the blades and said; "So then you also have the power of the Keyblade as well"

Roxas was stunned and said in a puzzled voice "What do you mean 'as well' Draco?"

Draco looked at Roxas and said "Look Roxas, I haven't been too truthful to you either"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked "Well I did tell you what happened at the beach earlier it wasn't the whole truth, while Xonic did save me I left out one important detail, when the shadows attacked me I thought I was done for but then a bright light appeared and a voice spoke to me and from that I acquired this…" Draco stretched out his arm and called to Absolution, and then it appeared in his hand.

Roxas jumped back in surprise and almost fell over, when Roxas finally regained his balance he looked at Draco and said "So you are the new Keyblade Master then"

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"Xonic told me that a new Keyblade Master had arisen and it looks like he was right, but in a way I'm not surprised that it was you because you always did have a strong heart" Roxas complimented Draco.

"Uh… Thanks" Draco replied with some slight sarcasm in his voice.

"You're Welcome" Roxas replied with a smile on his face.

They arrived at the mansion; it was a two-story mansion, quite large and also looked like it was constructed a long time ago, "Man this place looks kinda creepy you sure this is the place?" Draco commented.

"I'm sure" Roxas assured Draco. As they walked inside the mansion they saw a staircase leading to the second floor and at the top of the staircase was Xonic who was waiting for them.

"So you have arrived, come this way we have much to discuss" he said and led Draco and Roxas into a room on the first floor. The room looked quite old, it had three chairs which were situated around a table that had been practically broken in half and a chandelier that was barely hanging off it's chains, "Please sit down" he said, Draco and Roxas sat down and then Xonic sat down. "So you have become the new Keyblade master" he started off "And there is a few things I need to explain to you".

"Now Roxas did you explain everything about the Nobodies and also that you are one as well?" Xonic asked.

"Yes I did" Roxas replied.

"Good, it less complicates things". "The Heartless and Half-Hearts however I'll clarify that for you" Xonic said as he paused for a moment.

"The heartless were accidentally created when a man by name of Ansem the Wise was research the darkness in people's hearts. At the time he had six assistants, helping him with his work, one of which went by the name of Xehanort" Xonic explained. "As Ansem continued researching the darkness, Ansem had to stop his research because his assistant's began developing an insatiable obsession for the darkness" Xonic continued.

"When Xehanort and the other assistant's found this out they couldn't accept it and continued researching in secret, and Xehanort stole Ansem's identity and recorded their research in what he would call 'The Ansem Reports'."

"As they continued research they came across the Heartless, evil creatures created from the darkness in a person's heart. These creatures will go around stealing the hearts of those unlucky to meet one." Xonic continued "Intrigued by these creatures they created a machine to make artificial heartless, however the experiment went wrong and lost their hearts to the darkness, all of them except Ansem. He was able to create a body for himself and proclaimed himself the 'Seeker of Darkness'.

"What happened to him?" Draco asked.

Xonic replied by saying "When he began terrorizing the different worlds, it was at this time that Sora, a keyblade master received his keyblade".

"Different Worlds?!" Draco said in disbelief.

"Yes there are more world's than just this one" Xonic replied. Xonic continued on; "Anyway after Sora received his keyblade, he ventured on a journey with Donald Duck and Goofy, two people under the service of King Mickey".

"King Mickey?" Draco asked.

"Yes King Mickey, King Mickey is the King of Disney Castle, he was the first one to realize the threat of the heartless and set out on a journey to stop them with a keyblade of his own, when he left, he left a note behind for Donald and Goofy, telling them to find Sora and stick with him no matter what" Xonic explained in response.

"So after Donald and Goofy found Sora they joined him and went to the various worlds scattered throughout, vanquishing heartless and sealing the keyholes of each world, because each world has a keyhole that leads to the heart of that world, yes even the world's have hearts" Xonic continued as Draco and Roxas listened carefully.

"After a series of events occurred, they eventually encountered Xehanort and defeated him in battle, but that wasn't the last of it, no not by a long shot, you see after Xehanort and the other assistants lost their hearts to the darkness, their nobodies were created in human form and they became the first members of Organisation XIII" Xonic explained.

Draco's head was buzzing with questions but the only one he could get out was "What's Organisation XIII?"

"Organisation XIII are a group of nobodies, with Xehanort's nobody as the leader, their goal was to trick Sora into using the keyblade to collect hearts from the heartless to remake Kingdom Hearts and regain their stolen hearts" Xonic answered.

"Kingdom Hearts? What's that?" Draco immediately questioned Xonic.

"Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, it is said that Kingdom Hearts contains phenomenal power but has been ever seen by few" Xonic explained.

Xonic continued "After about a year in which Sora, Donald and Goofy's whereabouts were unknown reappeared one year after defeating Ansem and set out on another journey to vanquish the heartless across the worlds and stop the Organisation achieving it's goal". "After securing the worlds from evil they finally defeated the organization and saved the world's again, at least that what they thought" Xonic continued.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"That's why I called you here Draco and Roxas, you see, a new group called the Order of Shadows emerged, this group of individuals consisted of nobodies who had lost their hearts but managed to salvage half or people who lost half their hearts to the darkness and thus called themselves 'Half-Hearts'"

"Half-Hearts carry the traits of Nobodies and Heartless, they are ruthless and act on instinct but are at the same time able to think and strategize their moves, and what's worse they can control both heartless and nobodies as well as their own personal Half-Heart army" "The main objective of the Order of Shadows is to remake Kingdom Hearts once again and become complete beings, whilst crushing anyone who dares stand in their way" Xonic finished explaining.

"Then what are we here for and why did I receive my keyblade?" Draco asked.

Xonic got up looked at Draco and said "You receiving your keyblade and our meeting I do not believe to be pure coincidence, I believe that you, me and Roxas are going to become the new warriors of the keyblade to take up the fight against the newly formed Order of Shadows".

Draco was shocked to hear this and shouted "What? Me? Take on the Order of Shadows, No I can't, I didn't want any of this!"

"I'm sorry but your fate has already been decided, I can't do anything about it" Xonic replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"But what about my family? What will they say about this?" Draco asked.

"Not to worry Draco I took the liberty of explaining things to your parents and sister" Xonic replied.

"Well… if I must" Draco said depressingly.

"Don't worry, you're family will be safe I've made sure of it" Xonic said trying to cheer Draco up.

"Thanks Xonic" Draco replied in a slightly cheery voice.

"You're welcome Draco, now you and Roxas better head home you and I have got to start training tomorrow" Xonic said in conclusion before Draco and Roxas left the room. They both left the mansion and headed home via the train.

When they arrived at Draco's house Roxas said "Well see you tomorrow, we'll have lots of training to do tomorrow" and left.

Draco walked inside and there his family was sitting in the living room with worried looks on their faces, he walked over and explained everything to his family. After a long conversation he walked upstairs to his room, and stared out his window. Draco knew a war was coming, and he was going to be caught in the middle of it.


	3. Training Begins

**Chapter Three: Training Begins**

Draco woke up to a beautiful sunny morning though he hadn't had the best night's sleep; he had a nightmare overnight. He had dreamed that he was standing in a room and several people were lying in the room, presumably dead, as he looked around the room he saw Xonic.

However something was wrong he looked as if he was possessed then Draco saw a person in a black and white cloak saying "That's right, kill them all!" Xonic then turned towards Draco.

"No… this can't be happening" to himself as Xonic lunged at Draco but Draco couldn't move and just as he hit he woke up, clutching his chest in pain. He got up still terrified from the dream and remembered that Xonic had agreed to train him in fighting and magic.

He pulled on his favourite dragon shirt and blue jeans and walked downstairs to have breakfast, as he sat down he noticed that his family was still a bit shaken up from last night but reassured them that everything would be ok. He walked outside where funnily enough Xonic was waiting.

"Good morning Draco, I trust we had a good night's sleep?" Xonic greeted Draco.

"Not really Xonic, I had a terrible dream last night" Draco replied.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Xonic asked. Draco told Xonic about the dream he had and after he finished explaining Xonic stood there in silence.

"What, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

Xonic looked at Draco and said "No, it's nothing come on, we're behind schedule" Xonic said.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To the sandlot, I definitely think there will be enough room there to train". They both boarded the train and the train began to speed off towards the Market District.

As the train sped on towards the Market District, Draco and Xonic made themselves comfortable and Draco asked curiously "So Xonic you said that 'we' are some of the new keyblade masters, so I'm guessing that you are a Keyblade Master as well?"

Xonic looked at Draco and said, "Yes, indeed I am" and stretched out his arm and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. Draco looked at the blade closely, it was the same colour as the sky in Twilight Town, as it had sunset colours on it such as orange and red and it also had black and white mixed in.

"My Keyblade's name is 'Twilight Mystery' as it has the word 'Mystery' engraved and it is the colour Twilight Town's sky, not the most original name I know" Xonic said sarcastically.

"Eh, my keyblade's name is Absolution but I didn't make it up, a voice in my head said it's name when I acquired it, I'm guessing I heard the voice because of my psychic abilities when wielding it" Draco said.

"Ah so it must have been your inner warrior that spoke to you, but never mind that now we're here" Xonic said. The train stopped at the station, they got off and headed towards the Sandlot, the place was empty except for the odd bird or two, which made it perfect for training. As they approached they saw that Roxas was waiting for them.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Roxas asked in a mocking, yet humourous tone.

"I had to explain a few things to Draco here" Xonic replied. "Ok then, let's start" he added, "Draco, Roxas will be your dueling partner," he finished explaining.

Draco turned to face Roxas, Roxas pulled out the Oathkeeper saying "Ok Draco don't hold back!" Draco summoned his Keyblade and they were ready to fight. Over the course of the day Xonic taught Draco various techniques such as how to catch an enemy off guard, and also how to break through an enemy's defenses, and Draco mastered every one of them.

Then they trained with Roxas using both his Keyblades and still Draco learnt quickly and was able to deflect a lot of Roxas's hits "Good Draco, you are doing quite well" Xonic commented.

"Well I'm a quick study" Draco replied.

"Don't I know it" Xonic said in a soft tone before laughing. "Well here comes your first test, I want you to see if you can beat Roxas" Xonic explained to Draco.

"Well Draco, don't expect me to hold back!" Roxas said confidently.

"Don't expect me to either" Draco replied also in a confident manner.

"Ready… Go!" Xonic shouted. They both rushed at each other exchanging blows, even in midair, the match on with both sides refusing to give up, eventually Draco found a hole in Roxas's defenses and did a final 3-hit blow to claim victory.

Roxas landed breathing heavily "Wow… hardly anyone's been able to defeat me" Roxas complimented Draco.

"Thanks Roxas you put up a good fight too" Draco replied.

"Well I think that's enough for today" Xonic said, "Roxas go on home there's one more thing I need to teach Draco" Xonic said to Roxas.

"Ok then, see ya later Draco!" Roxas said to Draco.

"Thanks Roxas, you too" Draco replied.

When Roxas left Xonic turned towards Draco and said, "Ok then before we start…" Xonic said and then muttered a few words and suddenly Draco felt re-energized again.

"Ok then" Xonic said looking at Draco "Now I am going to teach you all of the magic that I know and they will benefit you in more ways than one" He added,

"How so?" Draco asked with some curiousity.

"You'll see" Xonic replied with a grin.

"Ok First off I'm going to teach you how to command the element of light" Xonic told Draco.

"Ok then" he said as they started.

"Right now first and this is one of the most important parts, I need you to picture the element you want to control, in this case light it's not hard just maybe think of a time you have seen it". Draco went through his memories and thought of the time he had seen the light after nearly being consumed by the heartless.

"Right now repeat after me and make sure you say it loud and clear: Rutilus Lux Lucis!" Draco repeated these words and suddenly a pair of Burst Handguns appeared in his hands, he recognized them as his but they were now a silvery white instead of black like they were before.

"Congratulations Draco you have summoned your first elemental weapons!" Xonic congratulated Draco.

"Elemental Weapons?" Draco asked in some confusion.

"Yes Draco, you see I have seen that you are proficient with various firearms, and I'm sure that your keyblade knows this as well, so each time you master an element you gain a new weapon imbued with the power of that element" Xonic explained.

"So If I master more elements…" Draco started.

"You'll receive more weapons at your disposal and that is not all, if you concentrate really hard on that element you'll perform an 'elemental limit', a move that enhances the power of your element and cause great damage to your enemies, however the move changes with the element" Xonic finished for Draco.

"Now, I want you to perform an elemental limit with the weapons you have gained, and don't worry about injuring me or yourself I have already cast a spell that protects us from harm" Xonic explained to Draco.

"Alright then… " Draco said, he concentrated really hard seeing light becoming a powerful force then two words came to him and he pointed his guns in the air and shouted "Meteor Shower!"

His handguns glowed then shots several bullets, as they sped upwards they split into several beams of lights and came crashing down narrowly missing both him and Xonic.

Afterwards Draco said "Wow…" and knelt down because he felt like a big chunk of his energy had been used.

"Yes Draco, these elemental limits do require a lot of energy" Xonic began to say. "Also one thing I must point out, when you wield Absolution, you can use all the elements you have learned and their elemental limits but be warned that using them while wielding Absolution requires a lot more energy, a lot more. So it is wise to use your elemental limits only when wielding the required weapon" Xonic finished

"Ok then, I'll keep that in mind" Draco replied.

Xonic then handed Draco a letter "What's this for?" Draco asked.

"That is a list of all the elements I have learned over the years, learn them as you see fit but don't overdo it, anyway I'll see you here tomorrow" Xonic explained.

"What for?" Draco asked.

"For your final test" Xonic replied as he walked away.

Draco went back to Sunset Terrace, but he did not go straight home, he walked into the abandoned subway and found a room large enough to practice in. He opened the letter and saw a list of elements along with the casting words as follows:

Light: Rutilus Lux Lucis (Shining Light)

Fire: Ingneus Incendia (Burning Fire)

Ice: Gelidus Glacies (Freezing Ice)

Wind: Turbo Ventus (Tornado Wind)

Gravity: Contricio Sepulchrum (Crushing Gravity)

Thunder: Levitas Tempestas (Lightning Storm)

Earth: Matris Terra (Mother Earth)

Flare: Rabidus Flare (Raging Flare)

Darkness: Oblivio Obscurum (Oblivion Darkness)

Reflect: Pondero Obex (Reflect Barrier)

He got into position and started to practice with the various elements and as he did he gained more and more weapons after several hours of practice he had gained the following weapons:

Fire Pistols

Ice Sub-Machine Guns

Wind Crossbow

Gravity Grenade Launcher

Thunder Rifle

Earth Shotgun

Flare Samurai Swords

Dark Chaingun

And also learned how to create a magical barrier

After training for many hours he was exhausted so he packed up his things and went home, when he went inside his sister saw him and said "Oh Draco, your friend Roxas is upstairs in your room waiting for you".

"Thanks sis" Draco said walking up to his room and saw Roxas.

"Hey Draco, heard you learned a bit of magic while I was gone" Roxas commented.

"Yeah, and I even got some new weapons too" Draco replied showing Roxas all his weapons.

"Wow that's quite an arsenal of weapons you got there" Roxas commented.

"Thanks Roxas" Draco replied.

"Well you better get some good rest I heard that you are performing your final test tomorrow" Roxas suggested.

"Yeah I better, anyway see you later Roxas" Draco said "You too" Roxas replied as he headed back downstairs.

Draco went to sleep after having dinner, but all was not well that night, he had the same dream again and woke up the next morning in another cold sweat. "Why am I having this dream, is my keyblade trying to tell me something?" He wondered. He decided not to think about it, put on his clothes and went downstairs ready to take on whatever test Xonic had set for him.


	4. Draco Vs Xonic

**Chapter 4: Draco vs. Xonic**

Draco went downstairs and had breakfast ready for Xonic's test and after he finished he went outside where Roxas was waiting.

"Hey Draco, it's your final test today I'll be rooting for you the whole way" Roxas said in a cheery voice.

"Thanks Roxas…" Draco said in a slightly depressed voice.

"Hey Draco, what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Well lately I've been having this nightmare and it's the same one every night" Draco explained.

"Really? What's it about?" Roxas asked.

Draco told Roxas about the dream and after he had finished Roxas stood there in the exact same silence Xonic did "Roxas… You know something about this don't you?" Draco asked Roxas.

"Yes, but it is not my place to say, it's Xonic's decision whether to let you know yet or not but I'm sure he'll say something about it soon" Roxas replied. "But anyway we better get to the sandlot" he added. Draco reluctantly agreed and decided to wait until Xonic said something. They got on the train and traveled to the Market District.

When they got there they got off and headed for the sandlot where Xonic was waiting. "So you have arrived" Xonic said "Well anyway, Draco it is time for your final test" he said walking up to the platform "I will be your opponent, to pass this test you must defeat me in battle, or at least wound me" he explained.

Draco stood there with his mouth wide open, "Me, battle you?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco I believe that in order to see whether you are truly ready you must face me, because the leader of the Organisation is just as strong as I am" Xonic explained "So if you are ready, come at me!" Xonic said with confidence.

Draco stood there in silence for a moment, only one day of training and already he was going to face Xonic? Draco though felt like he was ready for his test then summoned his keyblade. He took a step back and lunged at Xonic.

Xonic effortlessly dodged but Draco persisted and started to slash faster at him, then Xonic penetrated his defense and tried to slash Draco, but Draco was able to maneuver his keyblade and block the attack.

The battle lasted for what seemed like an hour with each side failing to back down, but both sides were getting tired Draco exchanged blow after blow with Xonic but then saw a hole in Xonic's defense and knocked his blade out of his hand but just as he was about to end the match, Xonic pulled out his keyblade and slashed with Draco narrowly dodging it and jumped back. Xonic stood back and said "Good Draco, I see that the training has served you well, but you seem to be running out of attack plans, anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

Draco thought for a second and a vision came to him of what seemed to be a technique of some kind, he was using the elements of time and space to open dimension holes which he would enter and reappear out of others, which would catch an enemy off guard. The vision then subsided and Xonic stood there saying "Well?"

Draco replied with a smile on his face "Just one".

Then light and darkness surrounded him and he yelled "Absolute Judgment!" Then he swung his blade and opened a dimension hole and ran through it. Xonic jumped back in amazement and started looking around for Draco.

Draco reappeared out of a dimension hole and slashed Xonic, which caught him off guard; Draco then performed several more slashes. Xonic was seeming to have difficulties trying to keep up with Draco. Draco reappeared a final time jumping up and touching Xonic on the shoulder claiming victory.

Xonic got up and asked curiously "Draco… what was that move?"

"I don't know I just had a vision of it and I suddenly could perform it" Draco replied. Draco finished his sentence, but suddenly he kneeled down, he felt like a huge chunk of energy had been used more so to his other weapons.

Xonic looked at Draco, lifted him onto his shoulder and said "Hmmm we better get you home, you look exhausted, Roxas would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing" Roxas replied. They helped Draco home and up to his room, explaining what happened to his family on the way.

When they got up to his room Draco asked "Xonic do you know what happened back there?"

Xonic looked at Draco and said "Hmmm it would seem that you have mastered a special ability with your keyblade, similar to you elemental moves" "It's interesting, not many people have been able to do that, I guess your keyblade trusts you enough to teach you this move. But be warned these kinds of moves should only ever be used as a last resort, because you were lucky this time but on most occasions people tend to fall unconscious for several hours after performing such a move" Xonic explained in detail.

"Right well we better be going we still have much training to do tomorrow, because even though you have earned the right to fight the Order of Shadows, we do not know of any new strengths they may have found and we must be prepared for that" Xonic explained.

"All right then I guess I'll see you around" Draco said.

"Yeah you take care" Xonic replied

"See ya later" Roxas added. They went downstairs as Draco sat on his bed thinking of the events that happened today. He went back downstairs to have dinner, then went back upstairs and went to sleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


	5. A New World

**Chapter 5: A New World**

After several days of training and mastering his 'Absolution Judgment' move, Draco woke up to a rainy day after having more nightmares, but these one's were a lot more clear and more information was being revealed to him.

He had dreams that he and Xonic participated in a struggle tournament and also of strange creatures that he knew now were half-hearts. He also had visions of him meeting several other teenagers with keyblades among other things, but the dreams always ended the same way with a possessed Xonic lunging at him and waking up in pain.

He got up and put his clothes on, but just as he was about to go downstairs. He summoned his keyblade and as if he was talking to the blade like a person he asked, "Absolution, what are these dreams? What are you trying to tell me?" and to his surprise a voice spoke back to him "You will find out soon enough Draco" he jumped back then stared at his blade once more, then put it away.

He went downstairs and had breakfast, and then even though they couldn't train today, Draco decided to visit Xonic. So he grabbed his umbrella, which not surprisingly was black and had dragons on it. He walked outside where it was pouring, put up his umbrella and walked to the station, where he boarded the train and headed of towards the Market District.

When the train arrived he made his way to the mansion where Xonic lived, he got there and knocked on the door. No one answered so he decided to take a look inside. He saw Xonic walking on the upstairs walkway, but didn't come to the door, he walked into a room on the other side of the walkway so Draco decided to follow him.

Draco followed Xonic and looked from outside the room, which seemed to be a library. He saw Xonic standing at a table then how took out a sketch pad and drew something on the table. Draco was observing this, when amazingly half the room's floor disappeared. Draco kept watching as Xonic walked down the steps and into another room so Draco followed.

Draco then came to a room with a computer in it, as he looked around, he saw Xonic staring at a red beam of light so he hid around a corner. As Draco observed, he saw Xonic reach out and touch the light and in an instant he vanished. Draco jumped back in surprise, he walked up to the light and examined it without touching it.

Then with some hesitation, he touched the light and a strange feeling flowed through him. Then it suddenly stopped, but nothing seemed different until he turned around and saw that the computer that was there had been smashed to bits "Did Xonic do this?" Draco wondered to himself.

He decided to have a look around, Draco came to a rather large room and upon inspection he saw what looked to be a portal. Worried about Xonic's safety he hurried through it and came to an open space that looked weird, the walls were covered with weird symbols and the place was all blue. Scared he saw another portal and hurried through it.

When he jumped out of the portal he found himself in a town of some sorts, with tall buildings and it was dark all the time. The place gave him the shivers "What is this place?" He asked himself, and a voice spoke to him "The World that Never Was".


End file.
